Another Demigod Story?
by DayDreamer666
Summary: At this point most of you will think: Great! Another demigod story! Sad family issues, run away from home, serious case of ADHD, dyslexia, never actually fitted in anywhere and finally you came across this thing called luck and you got to go to Camp Half-blood in one piece, Right? Nope! Wrong! My name is Sofia Kargakos and this is my story. Post Battle of Hogwarts and HoH.
1. A Perfect Summer?

**Hello everybody! I decided to take my chances and make a Harry Potter-Percy Jackson crossover. I know there ar already too many fine stories with this theme but not many have used OC's for the job. So when you see **_something like this _**it means that the person is speaking in modern or ancient greek. Now I could have written the entire dialogues in actual Greek but that would be to tiresome for those of you who don't know the language. For the gew phrases that are in Greek in this chapter I will have a translation at the end of the chapter. So enjoy this first chapter and share with me your thoughts, good or bad. R&R.**

At this point most of you will think: _Great!_ Another demigod story! Sad family issues, run away from home, serious case of ADHD, dyslexia, never actually fitted in anywhere and finally you came across this thing called luck and you got to go to Camp Half-blood in one piece, Right? Nope! **Wrong! **My name is Sofia Kargakos and this is my story.

I'm a daughter of Apollo, God of the sun, music, medicine, foresight and not exactly a father's role model, but I guess it can't be helped. He is, after all, a young god and there's the stupid law! I wonder who created it in the first place and how come the Gods accepted it.

Ok, I should probably stop this line of thought here or I might get blasted into tiny little pieces before you get to listen to my story - I'm guessing that, if you bothered to look into this in the first place, you're interested.

So let me give you a briefing of my life so far, 'cause if I were to actually get into details it would take us a pretty big space and time before we actually get into my biggest trouble yet to come.

Seeing as you already know my name and lineage, let's get to my mortal side of the family. My mother's a Spartan and I have a sister three years younger than me, and that would make her 15, while I'm currently 18. I was born and currently living in the suburbs of Athens, by the sea. I also have a step dad, Nikos, who would actually be my father if Apollo hadn't decided to hit on my mother by transforming himself into Nikos, while my parents were dating at University. As you can understand I don't have dyslexia, since my native language is Greek, and I have a light case of ADHD that I have control of most of the time. I was a normal kid until I graduated High school and went on a field trip with my family to mount Parnitha where we got on the nerves of a Minotaur! Thank the Gods we were saved by Chiron who turned out was keeping an eye on me when he accidentally saw me while he was on vacation. It took a little persuasion but my parents allowed me to go to Camp where I had the time of my life, until I met Clarisse and got my first quest. That's when my problems began. I got bullied a lot and then I nearly died during Capture the Flag against the Hunters of Artemis. We actually won the game thanks to Leonidas but I got turned into a big white wolf so that I could live. I spent almost all my summer with the Hunters where I learned to control my powers and then I was allowed to return in human form thanks to a silver necklace of a howling wolf.

Ah, right, I haven't told, you have I? I am the only child of Apollo that has Photokinesis. I guess that explains why I'm not gifted with a good voice or excellent music or poetic skills. I have a big imagination though and I can write fairly well. I also take music lessons from my siblings and they can tolerate me now. But I'm starting to get off topic. My first quest had a prophecy like this:

"_Lion and wolf must travel north_

_To where the clear-sights have forgot. _

_Their power will be tested _

_In the war long unsettled_

_Retriever of the Hallows, Savior of the Deer _

_At Lightning's home shall face the fear_

_In the end only one will see a safe return"_

So basically me and Leonidas, another Spartan Greek son of Ares, god of War, ended up in the middle of a wizard war that had began like what? Twenty years ago? Something like that and we had to fight in it to get away! Originally we were only to save Artemis' deer, you know, the one with the golden horns and such, which was abducted by some dark wizards that were working for a maniac. Then I got stuck to an "errand" for Hades. Thanatos had given three wizards some items of power over him and they'd like them back, but the thing was that the wizards were also after those items and so we got involved in their war. We got out of there alive, thank the Gods! but with a few scars to remember what had happened. Oh well, I can't complain since after that the two of us became a couple. I was really happy until the summer came when I couldn't go to Camp because I had to prepare for my exams. See, in Greece we have this system that at our final year in college we have to take a nationwide written exam in six different subjects and according to our score we get to certain Universities. That meant that we had to prepare from the previous year so that, next year, we could have as many chances as we can get to have a high score. And let me tell you right now! ! I spend a year and a half sitting on my desk, locked up in the house studying! I am a good student and one of the top in my year but not even an Athena kid would be able to stand that!

But enough complaining about the past, let us come back into the present. It's_ finally_ summer time! The exams are far behind us and all that matters is what are we going to do on holidays and –at least for my friends- What are we going to wear at our graduation party.

That's where I and Maria, my sister, are going. At my college, that is in a very convenient walking distance. We had a bag full of Sprites and "Speedy Gonzales" each. For those of you who wonder what exactly is "Speedy Gonzales" if not the very well known Mexican mouse, that's the name of a recipe my dad had come up with when we wanted something spicy and it's actually something like homemade Doritos. Being loyal to my principals I wore tight white jeans, grey All-star with purple flower designs and a short light blue top that exposed both my back and most of my torso. At first I was hesitating to wear that but then I figured that none of my friends could see the three white lines running down from my left side to my bellybutton, courtesy of a huge Hellhound that I fought during my quest. Probably a Mist thing, so it doesn't matter. Of course I wasn't wearing make up, my light brown hair were in a careful French plait and the only jewelry was a Dolphin earring that was clipped on my right ear, at its top, and my Camp bead bracelet that also held my bow, concealed in its blazing golden sun form. My moto is always "If it ain't comfortable, don't wear it!" So I stick with jeans, don't really wear dresses or skirts and high heels are out of the question! I knew I was going to stand out since all the rest of the female students were going to spend their day doing their hair choosing dresses that were too impressive, wearing so much make up that you wouldn't actually be able to see their skin and they wouldn't be able to walk on their high heels. To be honest with you, I couldn't care less! I was too lazy to have an extreme make over and spent my day at the beach instead, trying to get a tan and swimming to get the mold out of my joints. I was going to the party to have a good time and, if I was to spend the night standing and dancing, I had to at least be comfortable. Maria had followed pretty much my example too. She didn't care much of what she was going to wear. She was still in High school and this was a College senior party. That didn't really matter though since both schools were at the same building. I knew that mom and dad, a.k.a Nikos, were going to drop by later for a short walk and then leave. The party was, after all, being held by the teachers to congratulate us for graduating and that meant speeches. That was going to be the boring part, but it was also the smallest.

We left our bags to Varvara that was in charge of the school's canteen and was also going to make the buffet out of the food and drinks the students were bringing. The whole "ceremony" was going to be at the schoolyard so we headed that way. At one end of the basketball court they had a small stage with drums, microphones and Woofers. Several rows of folding chairs were lined facing the stage and across the bleachers they had put a table that held our "awards". All in all, the yard was turned into a stage for the well known parents of students to show off their social status. That didn't matter to me or most of the kids though. We were just going to have a hell of a time after that nightmare called "Panellinies"! Some of my classmates were already sitting by the bleachers and were waiting for the whole thing to begin. I bet that if Aphrodite was watching this, she would be cursing herself for not being able to interfere too much into mortal affairs. And, seriously, right now I wished she could do something.

The thing with my town and its teenagers is that they never know when they have gone too far. I spotted my friends as a small patch of modest blockbuster dresses and makeup in a wave of grant adornments. The guys, on the other hand, were a different story. They were all in similar jeans, shorts, runner shoes and T-shirts or regular summer shirts. I bet they didn't even need more than five minutes to find their clothes and get dressed. The hair was another story. I wonder how many hours they spend in front of their mirrors, adding several tons of jell, and how many of them asked their mothers to do their hairstyle in the end! They had each a different extreme, in one way or another, hairstyle. My sister met up with some classmates that had come to watch the "ceremony". I sat on the bleachers with my friends and after the Headmistress somewhat ordered silence, along with the teachers, the whole thing began.

We started off with several speeches of how much our lives are about to change, the important decisions that are ahead that shouldn't stop us from moving forward, towards a bright future, How everyone in our country expected from us, the younger generation, to take over and correct the mistakes our parents and grandparents had made… After ten minutes top, they had lost our attention and at the bleachers there was so much noise and laughter that they were forced to end them quickly. So they started calling our names so we could take our awards from the Mayor, the Headmistress and some other important people of the community. It would take a long time to finish if so many people weren't there. Most of the kids were going to come after the awards and before the school bands begin to play. That was the highlight of the party after all. "The Orcs" were going to sing some really silly and yet out of our college life songs, while the "Mindustry" were just going to show off again. But anyway, I was called among the last students –being awarded by the Deputy Mayor- and the classic applause was heard among with the "Bravo!" of Xrisa and some whistling from the boys. Wait a minute! Did I just think boys? None of the boys from the school would whistle like that for me and Fotini wasn't a friend of mine so she wouldn't do that either. Then who?

I spun on my heels and behind my friends another group was added. My face light up. Behind them, in summer outfits, stood Leo and my favorite siblings, Will, Justin, Michael, Angelica and Nora! I would laugh with the faces of my classmates and friends if I wasn't so stunned to see them, grinning like an idiot.

- SURPRISE! They yelled at me in sync.

- Hey you guys! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? When did you arrive? I hugged them one after the other.

- That's why it's called a surprise dummy! Nora answered as she hugged me back. Well, she had a point and I was too happy and excited to argue. But then something didn't seem right.

- Will, shouldn't you be at Camp? He was our Counselor after all.

- Last year was my final. Kayla is now in charge, but I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you and I didn't want you to go to Camp and find out I left. So I decided to come here. He flashed a smile at me.

- And **we** tagged along! Nora said trapping my two younger siblings, Michael and Justin, under her arms, grinning. Now they had called the last student and "The Orcs" were getting ready to perform.

- Is that all I get? A hug? Leo asked then with a cheeky smile. For a son of Ares he had so many aspects other than that of a warrior. That was one of the things I loved about him.

- Hm, let me think…. I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

- Ρε φίλα το εκεί πέρα το παιδί!(1) Myrto shouted and pushed me in his arms. My siblings and he tried not to smile too much since they could understand her perfectly well.

- Looks like the people decided to give you this! I kissed him and they erupted in cheers. And when he kissed me back it was absolutely chaotic! My classmates thought this was quite an accomplishment for me and they were right. As far as they knew I was a bookworm that was hard to get a boyfriend because I had never tried. I didn't care for all they knew me. But that was before the monsters and the quest.

- Alright you got what you wanted… I broke apart from him.

- For now! He added

-…for now… Wait! What? I glared at him. He laughed. Damn! It was hard to scare a son of Ares.

- Stop messing with my head Leo! Let me introduce you to my friends. Girls this is Will, Justin, Michael, Angelica and Nora. And I guess you met my stupid of a boyfriend, Leonidas. I pointed at each of them respectively.

- Γιατί μωρέ το λες έτσι το παιδί;(2) Zoe defended him.

- Ξέρω τι λέω!(3) Guys … and Ladies! I quickly added after and indignant "HEY!" from Nora. She smiled satisfied at that.

- I should have said Lady, 'cause there are some who question you Nora from Cabin 10! As soon as I said that I ducked for all my life was worth. Nora's punch missed by a hair.

- Alright! Alright! Let me introduce you and you can kill me later ok?! Jeez! I protested. She crossed her arms on her chest, huffing. The thing with Nora is that she likes Hard rock and Heavy metal and she dresses accordingly and that draw Drew's attention to her. The daughter of Aphrodite was well known for her believes on womanliness. That's all I'm going to say.

- So everyone meet Zoe, Xrisa, Myrto and Joanna. I finished the introductions and we moved to a better spot so we could watch the show.

Oddly enough we managed to get a good spot to watch our previous Headmaster's face getting red when he heard the lyrics of the first song: "Ο γλυκός γοριλοχιμπαντζής μας, ο διευθυντής μας!"(4) Probably it was because all of our classmates practically shouted that part of the song rather than singing it. He seemed to have fun though, having a song written for him. It was fun. "The Orcs" only played four songs and those weren't particularly big. But those were what were going to remain in our school's history since they all talked about our school years. "Our Headmaster", was about his term of office at our school when we were at our second year in college. "The Dafiada" was about one of my classmate's ridiculous behavior at that very year and the other two I'm going to leave out due to censoring…

- They're way off key! But the lyrics are… interesting! Nora commented with her ears blocked, trying to ease the pain from the cacophony. Being a Daughter of Apollo meant you had extremely sensitive ears to music and art in general. Although my father's poetic skills have a lot of room for talking.

- They're not exaggerating at all though. All the things they tell about him are true. She looked at me like if I was going mad. She couldn't believe that a boy could be acting like this an entire year and no one tried to stop him.

- You're joking! Justin said not wanting to believe it.

- Do I look like I am? I asked back.

- And who's that trouble minded freak? She asked out of curiosity. I looked through the crowd to find him.

- There! See that fat guy over there? I pointed to his general direction.

- Well that explains a lot! She murmured taking a good look at him. As soon as "The Orcs" were done, it was time for the "Mindustry" but we didn't pay much attention to them. Even though their performance was technically good, they lacked originality and that was the strong aspect of "The Orcs".

Soon the buffet opened and everybody crowded inside the building to make sure they would get something to eat before everyone else. It was already ten o'clock and we were at school for about two hours so far. They were going to bring a DJ in an hour or so. Right now however, Myrto and I were at the buffet, making sure to get our group some food and my siblings were outside. I hadn't noticed but it was silent for a while and I wondered if my father had decided to spare us from the "Mindustry". Then I heard a very familiar intro. "Make a Move". When we got out holding a few stuffed plates each, I saw Nora singing and dancing, giving a show with a borrowed guitar. Justin was at his rightful place playing the drums, Michael was playing the bass and Will was behind the keyboards. Naturally the crowd gathered to hear them play. The applause was epic.

They wanted more and Angelica obliged. She took her electric violin out of its case and started to play. I wondered how I haven't seen it until now, but it didn't matter. I had to hide among the crowd. I tried… but no such luck. Leo saw me just in time and pushed me forward. I glared at him and I started singing the "Fight Forever". At first my classmates were stunned. Thankfully it wasn't because of my voice. My voice was decent for a mortal but mediocre to bad for a child of Apollo. No, it was because I actually got to sing in front of a crowd and it wasn't like the me they were used to. After a round of applause at the end of the song, Justin took the microphone from me. - **And now dudes and chicks!** He winked towards Elina and her friends, giving them his player smile. **A song that will speak to your hearts this summer: "The Lazy Song"!** He presented with an act.

- I know it speaks to your heart everyday! I murmured playfully but he brushed me off as he played the drums.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything.

I just wanna lay in my bed!..."

When the DJ started his program there was a long awkward moment of who was going to be then first one to step on the floor and start dancing. The first tracks were pop and R&B songs, which gave Xristos the opportunity to start first and show off with his break dancing. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't a bad dancer but his level wasn't good enough to justify the smug look on his face. Then, as the track was finishing, he made a futile mistake. He ended his move with a challenge towards the boys of my group, looking Leo straight in the eyes.

- Ε! Χρήστο!(5) I shouted to him when Leo got to the middle of the yard- dance floor. He looked at me quizzically.

-Είσαι χαμένος από χέρι!(6) There was no way he was going to beat Leo in a dance fight. He was a pro at parkour and free running. He said that it helped him a lot in his fights and it saved our lives a couple of times. I had him teach me some techniques and in return I had helped him be more creative. So yeah, no way… No need to tell you he beat him without breaking a sweat. His moves were so impressive because it looked like he was defining gravity. He had the strength to do that. As the song was ending he finished his moves with a backside flip and a twist in the air, landing right in front of me. If this was a competition I would have given him a ten for this landing. But I was his girlfriend and so my opinion didn't count for much.

- Beat me if you have the guts! He challenged me with a smile that made my heart melt.

- I do these kind of things with your sister, thank you very much! Just dance with me! I told him and he took me to the dance floor. I glanced around to see who else was dancing. I spotted Myrto, Xrisa and Angelica dancing together, Justin was hitting on Elina and Michael was trying to persuade Maria to dance with him with no luck. My sister rarely danced and there were too many people around. She was getting easily embarrassed. Just like I was used to before I got to Camp. We left from the school at about 01:00, along with several other students. Will had rent a car, but Leo had borrowed my dad's motorcycle.

From the looks of it they had already arranged to stay at our house for a few days before we all went to Camp. So while the rest tried to fit in the car, I and Leo took off. We met them at the house, where luckily my parents had made the couch into a twin bed and some air-mattresses. We let the boys sleep in the living room, while we, the girls, were going to sleep at my room, the one I shared with Maria.

* * *

In the morning, our kitchen finally experienced true havoc. With seven extremely hungry demigods waking at the same hour it was only natural! It was midday when we finally got out of house to give them a tour of the town. When we got back home it was dark. It was great to spend time with my siblings and boyfriend like regular kids, no monsters wanting to eat us and no training or quest. It was a time to relax. We had planned for a morning at the beach the next day, with ice cream and then have some souvlakies along with my friends and then in the evening to a movie or something. Of course, when you are a demigod, things never go as planned.

A couple of days ago, me and my sister had discovered a small beach nearby our house and it was perfect since the size was ideal for our group. It was like a private beach party. Three words for you: It was awesome! Water fights, racquetball, sunbathing, everything you needed to spent an awesome day to the beach. With one minor detail: wizards!

They appeared out of thin air surrounding the whole beach. They were aiming their wands at us and they were at least three for each of us, not counting Maria and my friends. The odds weren't in our favor. Our weapons were at the beach, along with the rest off our stuffs and we were in the water. I looked at Will who was analyzing the situation. I could try and Light travel to our things but it would be too late for us to fight. I focused on the wizards. They didn't have hoods or masks to cover their faces like those "Death eaters". They wore regular clothes or cloaks, so I figured out they were probably those that fought on the side of "Light". And then I froze. Maria, who happened to be closest to the shore and our things, made an attempt to through me my bracelet. One of the wizards spotted her and a shot of light flew from his wand and hit her. She fell to the sand and she didn't move. Anger started boiling inside of me.

- Do not resist! You're coming with us! A man with dark complexion and a deep voice ordered us. He was definitely the leader. My friends were frozen from fear. Now I could barely control my rage. Will began to step out of the water, moving slowly and calmly. He nodded, urging us to follow his example. One of the wizards approached Maria as the boys were nearly out of the water. I exploded. I shot an arrow made out of light, creating a patch of melting sand between him and my sister. He looked in terror at me. My bow was made out of light and my eyes shined gold in the light as I was now aiming straight at him.

- Touch her and you will be incinerated where you stand! I growled at him. My instincts had taken over, urging me to move. I dived underwater just in time to avoid several spells that hit the space I was standing mere seconds ago. I flashed myself next to our stuffs and threw Leo his sword and gave Justin his own. Will had already his bow and was firing arrows at the wizards. Nora and Angelica were protecting my friends from the enemy's spells with their shields. I lunged on the nearest wizard and stabbed my silver dagger in his leg, snatching his wand away as he grabbed it, yelling in pain. When that happened they decided to retreat and they disappeared in thin air. When we counted heads, though, something was terribly wrong.

Michael was frozen in place, holding his magic i-pod and Maria was missing!

- **What the Hades just happened?** Nora asked, hurrying to Michael.

- Stop shouting Nora. You want the entire town to notice us? Will commanded calmly. He helped the girls get out of the water.

- Wizards. They found us! I need to check on my parents! I told them, panic starting to built inside of me. What if Maria wasn't the only one they had taken? I flashed myself in the middle of our living room, startling my dad.

- _Dad? Where's mom?_ I asked him in panic.

- _I'm in the kitchen Sofia!_ She shouted from the next room. I let out a small sigh of relief.

- _What's wrong?_ Nicos inquired.

- _We might have to leave the house._ I told them quickly and checked outside the window to see my friends passing by like nothing had happened, but they were one short. Zoe wasn't with them.

- _Sofia?_ My mother asked worried. I turned away.

- _We got attacked… Maria was taken._ I told them, staring at the floor tiles. Too ashamed and angered to look them in the eyes.

- _What?_ They asked in unison. I didn't stay to answer. I run to my room and took a drachma out of my pouch. I went straight to the kitchen were I created a small rainbow. _"O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering. Show me Chiron!" _I tossed the coin and the image shimmered. It was night at the Camp and Chiron was sitting at the head table in the dinning pavilion, having dinner.

- _Chiron!_ I shouted to be heard over the conversations of the campers. When he noticed me he smiled, pleasantly surprised.

- _Ah, Sofia! Having a good time with your siblings I trust?_

- _We_ _did until ten minutes ago! I told him angry._ He frowned and I noticed that there was silence as the campers were trying to listen.

- _What's wrong?_ He moved away from the pavilion so we could talk in private.

- _We were attacked by wizards. I don't know how they found us, but they got my sister and Michael has been turned to stone. We were ambushed at the beach._ I explained quickly.

- _Where are you now? _

- _At home, checking on my parents. Will and the others must come back from the beach any minute now. Will took care of my friends using the Mist… Chiron, I'm worried about my family's safety._ I was begging to glow out of control.

- Alright, now calm down! He raised his hand to his eyes and I forced myself to make the light die out.

- _I will see what I can do about your family but the rest of you are to come to Camp tonight. Is that understood?_ He ordered. I nodded grimly.

- _Good. I'll contact you as soon as I have any news._ He waved his hand through the image, breaking the connection. Then I heard the door closing and my siblings came into view. But they weren't alone. Zoe was with them, looking lost and shaken. I motioned for Will and Leo to bring Michael to my room and closed the curtains. They placed him in next to the beds. I gave Angelica a look, demanding to know what was Zoe doing here when clearly the rest of my friends had forgot of the incident.

- Ok, Cabin meeting everyone! Will called and we formed a circle, sitting on the beds, the floor, the desks. We waited for him to start talking; he was, after all, the eldest camper amongst us.

- First of all, does Chiron know what happened?

- I just contacted him. He says he wants us back to Camp by tonight. I asked him to move my parents somewhere safe. He will contact us later. I said. He nodded.

- Good. I used the Mist so your friends think that Maria left early to go home and the attack never happened. However … He glanced at Zoe thoughtfully.

- It didn't work on her did it? I asked almost begging that that wasn't the case. He didn't answer. He just sent me a look.

- _Oh Gods no!_

* * *

1: Hey! You gotta kiss the kid now!

2: Why are you calling him that?

3: I know what I'm talking about.

4: "Our sweet gorilachimpangee, our Headmaster!" This is a literal translation and in Greek it rhymes perfectly.

5: Hey! Christos!

6: You're soo not going to win this!


	2. Arriving at Camp

**Hello people. This is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

- _Oh Gods no!_ She wasn't claimed was she?

- No. But it shouldn't take long. Will told me.

- _WOW WOW! Just hold on a second! Sofia what's going on here! Who were those guys? What's the sudden talk about Gods and mortals? Is this some kind of joke?_ Zoe asked panicking. I couldn't blame her. She was always the calm and quiet type, never good under pressure, a bit of a dreamer, if not a lot. This was too much for her.

- _I'll tell you later. We have other things to worry about._ I told her feeling a bit guilty for ignoring her. I shifted my attention back to the meeting.

- How the Hades did they found us? It's been two years since the quest. Angelica asked.

- I don't know, but we need to stay alert. No one will be leaving the house alone or unarmed. Will ordered and we didn't object.

- That won't help us much. Our swords don't work against wizards. Only our shields can't deflect their spells. And I'm not too good at sitting around, waiting for another attack. Leo commented.

- It's not the shields. It's the Celestial bronze in general. I used my sword at one point to defend myself from the spells, during the battle. I corrected him.

- Well, even so that would be a problem. Right now we only have two shields and not all of us have swords. Justin noted.

- It doesn't matter. We have our bows. If they appear inside the house I think Leo and Sofia can handle them. If we don't have news from Chiron by nightfall we will have to take watch. And we have to keep an eye on Mickey. Make sure he doesn't break apart. Lou Ellen might be able to bring him back. Will interjected.

- What about Zoe? Nora asked.

- If Chiron says so she's coming to Camp with us. He answered flatly.

- What Camp? What's going on? Zoe demanded. Will motioned for me to tell her.

- _Ok, Zoe don't freak out._ I began telling her and she gave me the look.

- Seriously? Nora snorted.

- Oh shut up! I meant don't freak out more than she is already! I snapped at her. I was on the edge with all that had happened and I didn't need her "smart" jokes. I refocused on Zoe.

- _You know how I've been going to this Camp for three years now. Well the thing is that this Camp trains demigods. You know… the kind Hercules and a bunch of other guys from our history lessons were._ She looked at me like I was insane. But I continued. _Nicos is not my real father. I'm a child of Apollo and so is everyone else except Leo._ He nodded.

- _I'm a son of Ares._ He said in fluent Greek, shocking her.

- _Y-You're taking it too far! Enough already! Stop this joke! It isn't funny anymore! _She snapped.

- _I'm not joking Zoe. Look, I can also turn into a white wolf, thanks to Lady Artemis._ I sifted my form and she gaped at me. Then she started crying. This was too much for her. Angelica, who was sitting next to her, hugged her and let her cry in her arms until she could calm down.

- We should tell Chiron about her. Nora pointed out, looking at Zoe with sympathy.

- Yeah… I agreed grimly.

- I'm going to get some water. Justin offered and got out of the room. Right then and there a cloud of mist formed out of nowhere and shimmered. Chiron's image appeared through it. He looked at us for a moment to make sure we were all there and then he noticed Zoe.

- What is going on? He inquired.

- The Mist didn't work on her. Will told him. He cocked an eyebrow.

- How many times did you try?

- Three.

- Another demigod? He said in thought. Have you told her?

- Just now. It was hard for her.

- You will have to bring her with you. Has she been claimed?

- No, not yet.

- Alright then. We will have to wait and see. He turned to me. Sofia your parents can stay at Percy's mother until we figure out what is going on. And I know this is going to be hard but… you will have to flash everyone back at Camp.

- I was planning to anyway. It's the fastest way. Just make sure someone has some nectar ready. I told him trying to sound confident. This was going to be really hard, considering I could only transport two people at a time and the distance was huge.

- We will have to speak to Zoe's mother first though. Maybe use the Mist to persuade her to let her go. I added.

- Do what you must but be quick about it. It's not safe to stay there for too long. Chiron agreed and waved his hand, breaking the connection.

- Alright you heard the centaur! Let's go cupcakes! Leo shouted and clapped his hands, imitating coach Hedge and I had to admit it came natural to him. We were good to go in about half an hour top. My parents had packed light and Will had come back from Zoe's house with a backpack after "reminding" her mother that Zoe was coming to Camp with us this summer. Now we were standing in the living room waiting for someone to make the first move.

- Ok, who wants to go first? Angelica asked, not all too thrilled to have a travel through Light.

- Michael's going to be the first one… I said and looked around. Nobody seemed to volunteer.

- Maybe Zoe should be the other one. Nora suggested. They looked at her incredulously.

- What?! She protested.

- You want the new one to have the trip first? She will hate her life even more. Justin pointed out.

- Actually she's got a point. I stepped in. Ok, Zoe and Michael will go first. Z_oe I need you to close your eyes and stay calm. This will make you a little sick but don't worry, it will pass soon._

- Assuming you won't throw up the moment you land! Nora commented.

- _What?!_ Zoe sounded panicked but she didn't have time to open her eyes or to do anything because I turned them into light and they vanished. After a few seconds it was as if they never were here. I glared at Nora.

- You know the first Flash is always the best. When I get too tired it's way worse. That's why I wanted her to go first. She widened her eyes in disbelief.

- Why didn't you tell me that before? I would have gone first! I smirked.

- I know. That's why I gave you the choice to volunteer for the first one to travel. You generously decided that Zoe should go first.

- GAAH! She yelled in frustration. I let her steam and turned to my parents.

- _Mom, Dad you're up next. The principals are the same. Don't open your eyes until you hit solid ground and try to remain calm. It will make the nausea go away more quickly. I'm going to transport you outside the House of Sally Jackson. She agreed to accommodate you until all this is over. She is Percy's mom, you know the son of Poseidon I've told you off. You'll be safe there and Camp is near by so if anything happens we will be able to help. Ok?_

- _Ok, but be safe and make sure you contact us if you need anything or you have any news on Maria._ Nicos said sternly and took my mothers hand to comfort her. I could tell that she was worried out of her mind. I smiled and flashed them away too. Then it was Nora's and Justin's turn, then Angelica and Will left as well. At that point I was exhausted and I could barely stand. Thank the Gods that it was still morning here and I had the sunlight to help me regain strength somewhat easier than if it was nighttime.

- Are you ok? Leo asked concerned. I smiled faintly.

- Yeah. Just need to catch my breath before we go back.

- Take your time. I don't want to end up with my head in Alaska! He laughed. It was true that if anything was to happen during flashing it would have some nasty side effects, such as part of your body ending up in some place else. Thankfully she didn't have to learn this the hard way. Artemis had warned her about this. Turning one's body to energy and then back to matter was really hard for a demigod, but a piece of cake for the gods.

- Close your eyes Warhead, we're leaving.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

As soon as I fell to the ground I turned to the side and emptied my stomach from my breakfast. I can believe anyone would travel that way for any reason. It was as if my stomach was replaced by my brain, which was then squeezed between my lungs. And it was **not **pleasant.

- Woah! Note to self: **Never **let Sofia to flash me anywhere! I heard someone exclaim. I could feel people staring at me.

- Here, chew on this. A girl's voice said and gave me a small square to eat. I had to admit this was the best thing I had ever eaten. It tasted like honey doughnuts, homemade style! The girl that had given me the treat was now looking at the statue of Michael with sadness. She motioned for a couple of blonde hair, tan-skinned kids to carry him inside a two story-high blue building. She was a light brunette, long wavy hair past her shoulders. She wore an orange T-shirt just like the boys that took Michael inside. She turned to look at me again.

- Well I… She was cut off as a flash of light marked the arrival of Will and Nora.

- Grr … I swear that she made the journey bumpy on purpose! Nora grumpled as she covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to vomit.

- How can you tell that when you were pure energy for most of the part? Will asked teasingly, but in the dim light of the torches I could see he was green.

- Will! Nora! Are you ok? The girl asked concerned.

- Yes Kayla we're fine. Will told her reassuringly.

- Where is Michael? Nora asked, now that her stomach had calmed down.

- Fred and Sean carried him inside. Chiron and Lou Ellen are in too. He told me to wait for you and take you to him. A new flash of light and Angelica with Justin landed in the clearing, equally sick as the rest of us.

- Sofia and Leo will be coming after us… Kayla do you have any ambrosia with you? She's going to need it. Angelica said as soon as she regained her bearings.

- A whole package of it. I gave the new girl a square though. She looked like she needed it.

- Did you throw up? Nora asked curiously. I blushed and looked away.

- I don't want to talk about it. I told her and she nodded in understanding. Her travel wasn't easy either.

- I can't believe Sofia does this whenever she wants to travel long distances! Justin commented.

- Shouldn't they have come already? Kayla asked.

- You think something happened? I asked for the first time since I got here. They looked at me like seeing me for the first time.

- No. She probably feels too tired to make the journey right away. Angelica said comfortingly.

- Or the two lovebirds found a great opportunity to make out! Nora suggested and she and Justin snickered.

- There's no way Sofia would do that! I exclaimed. At least not the Sofia I know. But then again Sofia wasn't exactly the girl I knew after she returned form Camp Half-Blood. I guess what happened today explained a lot. Then with a sudden burst of light, Sofia and Leonidas came to view. But something was wrong with Sofia because she was shivering and she couldn't stand. Kayla quickly gave her a white square, like the one she gave me. Sofia ate it with difficulty but soon she regained some of her color and strength.

- Hey! How come you don't feel sick?! Nora complained all of a sudden and pointed accusingly at Leonidas. I couldn't believe she would worry about such a thing when her sister was in such a bad shape.

- I was with her when she tried it for the first time. He shuddered. Now nothing can make me sick.

- Can you walk? Or do you need your boyfriend to carry you? Kayla asked her with a mischievous grin.

- I can walk. Just give me another square of ambrosia and I'm fine. She said with a smile.

- Ok then follow me. Chiron wants to see you. They went inside the building and I followed them hesitantly. They went from a big living room with a ping pong table in the middle to the second floor and entered what seemed to be like the infirmary, judging from the line of beds with curtains closed and Michael being placed in one of those beds. Next to him stood a raven haired girl and an old man on a wheel chair.

- Chiron they're here. Kayla told the man.

- Oh good. Thank the Gods you're safe. Come. It's best we should talk downstairs. Lou Ellen, you too. The man said. He seemed to be in his mid-fifties, with a wild brown beard and long hair. He willed his chair out of the infirmary. As soon as we got in the hall he got up but it was definitely what I was expecting. From the chair came out a white horse's body. He was _the _Chiron! The one from mythology! This was getting even more like a dream. But it was definitely real.

- Will could you…? He motioned towards the wheel chair.

- Sure Chiron. Will said and folded the chair, carrying it down the stairs. We sat in the living room in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Chiron decided to speak.

- Sofia are you alright? Light Traveling wasn't too much for you?

- I reached my limits but nothing a good sleep can't fix. Is Michael going to be alright? She sounded strained.

- I can't say right away but I think with a little research me and my sibling will be able to bring him back. The girl replied instead of Chiron. Now that I was able to take a better look at her, her eyes was a mystical emerald green. In fact, her very presence emitted a mystical aura. It was weird. But then again I was sitting in the living room of a centaur so…

- Can you tell me what happened exactly in your battle with the wizards? Chiron inquired. Will told him what happened and the others only put in some details that they had seen. Chiron was listening intently. At the end of the story he seemed troubled.

- This is troubling. How where they able to find you? Why now? Why not two years ago? Why would they take a hostage? These are some of the questions that need answering. But it's late and you must be tired. Tomorrow morning we will talk again and your friend will have her tour of the Camp. For now I suggest you have a good night's sleep.

- Chiron, hold on a second! Lou Ellen called out suddenly. She narrowed her eyes and mumbled something in …Ancient Greek?...

- That's it! I can see it now! There's a tracking spell on you Sofia! That's how they were able to locate you. Everyone stared at her in shock.

- Can you remove it? Chiron asked.

- I just did. I'm not sure if they know the exact location of the Camp though. If someone isn't monitoring her at the moment then were safe.

- Very well. You may go now. I will make sure we won't be caught by surprise. Chiron dismissed us. Oh, and show young Zoe to Cabin 11. I hope that she will be claimed tommorrow.

As we got out of the building, I wasn't feeling any better than I had a couple of hours ago.

- _Where will I stay?_ I asked as we arrived in a semicircle-like structure of cabins. And I might have to say that they were the weirdest cabins I have ever seen. One was silver; another had a skull and torches of green fire over the entrance. Only one was a normal but weary looking. They pointed at that one.

- _You will ne staying at Hermes' cabin until you're claimed by your godly parent._ Sofia told me. _I'm sorry it turned out like this. Your first day at Camp ought to have been better. I'll see you in the morning and will talk then. You're going to like it here. Trust me. Just be careful of the Stolls. They're Twins and the worst pranksters this camp has. Look my cabin is the second next to you. If anything happens come and find me._ She told me sounding confident but very _very_ tired. She made her way to her cabin, but in the last moment she decided to turn again.

- _Oh and stay away from the red cabin until we talk. That's the Ares' cabin and the kids have barbed wire and several mines around it so …_

- _Yeah got it. Good night!_ I told her, suppressing a shudder and went inside the cabin. They were definitely insane. But I'm thinking that after a while I will get used to all this.


	3. First Day At Camp: Part 1

**Hello everybody! Chapter 3 is up! Not much to say this time so enjoy!**

**Zoe's POV**

Waking up the next morning was not what I thought it would be. I had managed to find an empty bunk somewhere in the corner of the cabin and I used the sleeping bag that Sofia had given me along with my backpack before we "flash", as they called it, to this Camp. Unfortunately it would seem that the bed was empty for a good reason as I woke up with my hair feeling unusually heavy and moist. I heard snickers from across the cabin and I saw several kids with sharp noses and upturned eyebrows laughing at my direction. When I caught my hair I realized that I had a ton of what seemed like white shaving cream on them. I searched for a mirror and a towel from my backpack but it was nowhere to be found. I jolted out of bed, tripping over the sleeping bag in the process, trying to find it. Then I noticed two identical mischievous smiles from the bunk, next to me. Those two boys were the only twins in the cabin so they must have been the Stoll brothers Sofia had warned me about. _Oh no!_ Now I was never going to find my stuff and I would have to get out either with my hair full in shaving cream or my clothes white, sticky and moist. None of the given options were good. I couldn't stop myself from being in the verge of tears, which made several of the other boys snicker and grin even more. Then an older girl with bushy brown hair made her way through the crowd of boys holding a towel.

- Here, use this. She handed me the towel and glared angrily at the boys. Alright you had enough fun with this girl now leave her alone and give her things back. She ordered.

- Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!

- It appears so Travis. Some people just don't have a sense of humor!

- Looks like the world is heading for doom Connor! The two boys in the bunk said teasingly.

- This was not a funny thing to do to a new camper! The girl snapped angrily.

- Hold your pegasi Hermione! You're new here as well and you can't appreciate the humor we share because you're not one of us. The boy in the upper bunk, Travis, told her defending himself and the rest of the cabin. At that the girl turned a bright shade of red and was at a loss for words.

- However we must agree with you that the timing of the humor was not a good one since we never saw the girl coming. Connor agreed, although I wasn't entirely sure he meant what he was saying.

- Let's introduce ourselves then! Travis said and got out of bed to greet me and prepare himself for breakfast. I'm Travis Stoll and this is my brother Connor. We are sons of Hermes, god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce…

- I know who Hermes is. I interrupted them and they looked stunned for a moment.

- You do? Connor inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

- Then you must be Sofia's friend! Travis exclaimed with realization.

- How did you know?

- We have our ways. Connor said with a wicked smile. Now since we are Head Counselors for Cabin 11, our father's cabin. It's our duty to help you find your things and way around the camp.

- So while we search for your lost backpack, you should prepare your bunk for the morning inspection. Then we shall go to breakfast. Travis told me and he and his brother disappeared leaving me alone with the girl.

- They're such liars. I'm sure they stole your backpack and now they'll pretend to find it! The girl murmured angrily. Are you alright? I looked at the cabin to see havoc. There were too many campers for this cabin and everyone was shouting about their things and how to get ready for morning inspection while sparring the minimum effort. I guess it wouldn't be easy to accuse the Stolls for theft and pranking me while there were many more children of Hermes in this cabin. I sighed and gave the towel back to the girl.

- I guess so. This was not how I imagined my first day at Camp. I told her. Thanks for stepping up for me though. I owe you one. I'm Zoe Papazos.

- Don't mention it! She beamed at me. I'm Hermione Granger. She extended her hand for me to shake. Judging by her British accent she was definitely from England. This was getting interesting.

- We got your bag! Travis said cheerfully.

- I got to go to find my friends but I'll see you in breakfast. Hermione told me as she left.

- Sure. I turned to Travis who handed me over the backpack.

- Well I suggest you get ready for breakfast. We'll be waiting for you outside um…

- Zoe. I told them

- Right! Well… see you out. He told me as they left the cabin. I checked the backpack to see if anything was missing, which thankfully didn't. So I took a pair of fresh jeans and a T-shirt. Something told me I would need clothes that would allow me to move freely.

- Good, come we need to go. Breakfast has already started. Connor said and they pulled towards a pavilion with white marble columns supporting the roof and green vines and flowers decorating them and even though it was a warm and sunny morning a fire was burning in the middle of the pavilion. It was beautiful. Then I took a look at how many tables there were and I was shocked. I couldn't believe there were so many demigods living in secret from the rest of the world. It felt like if I was in Professor Exavier's Academy for the gifted! Kids and teenagers in orange T-shirts were having breakfast and fun like the fact that satyrs and… were those tree spirits?... existed, was normal! I tried to find Sofia in the crowd but I couldn't. I saw a table full with blonde or sandy haired kids, some of them carrying bows being relatively foul mooded. When I noticed Angelica and the others sitting with them I knew this was Apollo's table.

- Pretty good don't you think? Travis asked, noticing my awe.

- Come on. You're going to sit at our father's table until you get claimed. Connor guided me to the most crowded table after he told me to grab a plate and a golden goblet. As we sat down I watched as everyone else was eating all kinds of food but I couldn't see a buffet or anything similar. Even Travis and Connor had their plates and goblets full without me noticing.

- Oh you just tell them what you wan to eat and drink and the food will appear. The plate and the goblet are magical. Connor informed as soon as he noticed me staring at them.

- Yes, but before you eat you should sacrifice to the gods. You know, throw some of it to the fire and pray to whatever god you want to sacrifice to. Travis added.

- But to who am I supposed to pray?

- Well… Travis began saying with a smile but Connor cut him off, glaring at his brother.

- Is your godly parent a god? Or a Goddess?

- Um… I never got to meet my dad so I guess that means he's a god? Connor nodded.

- Then you should pray to your father and probably thanking my father for allowing you to stay in the cabin would be a good idea too. You don't have to since he is the God of travelers but… you know.

- Ok then. I got up and stood near the flames. "_Dad… If you're listening to me now,_ _please tell me who you are. Tell me who I am…_" I threw part of my honey-soaked pancakes to the flames and was surprised to not smell the awful scent of burnt food. Then I took another portion of the pancakes and thanked Hermes for letting me stay to his cabin. But as I was about to sit back down Sofia caught up with me. She was in the Camp's orange T-shirt with the only difference that this one was really short and with a small torn v-neck without sleeves. She had a golden bow and quiver with silver and golden arrows hung over her back, she wore archery gloves and her left arm was protected by a leather and gold arm guard, embedded with a blazing sun in the center. Her hair where up in a short ponytail and she looked nothing like the girl I used to know. She was so… powerful, so sure of herself. But what caught my eye were three long white scars on her torso. How could I not notice them before? Those scars were huge!

- _Hey!_ She beamed at me, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. _Did you have a good night's sleep? _

- _I slept like a log! Although the wake up call I could've missed it. _

- _What happened?_ She said staring to where the Stolls were sitting.

- _Um… shaving cream on my hair?_ I told her, feeling embarrassed. She snorted.

- _Typical._

- _How's your brother? _I asked carefully, knowing that this was a sensitive topic to discuss. Her smile faded.

- _Lou Ellen and her siblings are still searching for the proper way to bring him back. I don't know how long it will take them._

- _Is she a witch or something?_

- _She's a daughter of Hecate the Goddess of Sorcery so I guess you can call her that. She doesn't appreciate it though. She reminds her of Medea and that's **not** a good thing._ She warned me.

- I'll keep it in mind… How did you get those? I pointed to her scars. She looked down.

- _Oh… these? It's a long story. Maybe if we have the time later I will tell you. Let's just say that I got them when I met the wizards that attacked us._ _But never mind that. You should go and eat your breakfast. You're going to need it. When I came to Camp for the first time… Let's just say that I was really tired when dinner time came._ _We'll talk later ok?_

- _Ok._ With that, she left to sit with her siblings.

**Sofia****'s POV**

My visit to the infirmary wasn't exactly comforting. Lou Ellen had told me that Michael was alive but one wrong move as they tried to unpetrify him would be disastrous, since they knew nothing about the spell that had turned him into stone. However I had faith in Lou's abilities and that put me a little at ease. What was on mind today though was the War Council that I knew Chiron would summon. And then it was the fact that I had tried to see my sister in my dreams but nothing happened. Usually a demigod like me would kill for a night without dreams. Especially if you are a child of Apollo and you're dreams where either glimpses of the future or the present. And let me tell you that most of the times they're bad things. But when I try to see stuff in my dreams I normally have results. This time I was in total darkness and I hated it.

At least Zoe had a normal day so far. And by normal I mean it. Getting pranked by the Stolls was something very common amongst campers. I grabbed a plate and a goblet and went to sit next to Nora. The main topic in both ours and everyone else's table was the upcoming Capture the Flag game tomorrow. Due to the recent events I haven't even thought of that and now I wondered on whose side we were going to be. I just hoped that Zoe would be together with us. I would hate it if she was to be caught up in my line of fire or in my illusions. However if I had to I would do it. She would need to learn to survive in this game because she might have to face reality the same way. Unless she was extremely lucky as to never go on a quest and never get attacked by monsters. The chances are so slim that not even Tyche's children could manage that.

- So who are we up against? Nora asked Kayla about the game, getting my attention.

- Oh, Ares, Athena, Poseidon, Tyche and Nike decided to join forces so that leaves as with the help of Hephaestus, Demeter, Hermes and the rest of the minor. Hypno's cabin along with Aphrodite's and Nemesis decided to stay out of the game to watch.

- How come? I thought that they would want us even more now that we have Sofia.

- That's exactly the point Justin. They want to test their strategies against her and her illusions. Now if we're smart enough we can win the game without too much effort but it will take some major planning. Kayla explained. That was something new to me. I know that the kids from Nike's cabin are always "winners" and Hermes's kids were betting on us for the win due to my photokinesis. So what did they know that we didn't? I shared that thought with the rest and they seemed to be thinking about it.

- Well we'll have to wait and see. Will interjected as he too sat with us. He wasn't going to leave this summer, not after the wizard event.

- So what's the plan? I asked intrigued.

- Well I can't tell you here or **the wrong ears** might hear us… She glared at a kid from the Hermes' table that had sat at the edge of his seat, trying to listen to what we were talking about… But you're going to use your skills to the limit!

- Sounds fun enough. Nora commented and cleared her plate.

- So what are we going to do now? What are Chiron's plans for… well, you know. Justin asked hesitantly. Kayla sighed.

- I honestly don't know that yet. Until we have a Counselor's Meeting we will have to stick to the program. Hearing that made my blood boil.

- And you expect me to play around like nothing has happened? I asked coldly.

- No. We are asking you to be patient until we figure out what happened how we can save your sister. Will replied almost immediately with an edge. I can imagine how you feel about this but if you rush out to find her without a plan you will most certainly end up a prisoner yourself. So don't do anything stupid! I was taken aback from the edge in his voice. What he was practically ordering me was to leave my sister in the hands of the wizards when I couldn't even tell if she was alive. That was making me extremely agitated. I got up from the table.

- Where are you going? Angelica asked.

- I don't know about you but I've got Clarisse's lessons all the way 'till lunch. So I'm off to get ready. I told them coldly.

- Poor thing! Nora exclaimed with false pity and concern. I shrugged her off.

- What are you going to do? I asked back.

- Well I'm gonna find a way to put your deception skills into good use. She said with a smug smile. Yeah…That was exactly what I wanted right now: a prank war or an attempt of robbery! All I wanted right now was to start a rescue mission. But if I was to survive Clarisse's lessons I had to wear my armor.

**The end! Don't forget to review! It would make my day and exams are on my doorstep so please! boost my moral with a review!**


End file.
